


Draußen fällt der Schnee

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Deutsch | German, Drabble, F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre-Femslash, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Widerstand hat viele Gesichter – den Kampf, die Hoffnung, die Verzweiflung und die Freundschaft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draußen fällt der Schnee

Hogwarts ist kalt in diesem Dezember. Ein Tier im Winterschlaf, das auf den großen Sprung wartet. Ginny wünscht sich Nachricht von Ron, doch keine kommt. Sie denkt an Harrys letzte Umarmung und weiß: Sie wünscht zu viel. 

Die letzten Wochen waren grausam. Immer mehr von ihnen drängen sich im Raum der Wünsche. Lavender hat Bettlaken zu Hogwarts-Bannern transfiguriert und einer der Präfekten echtes Butterbier mitgebracht. Seamus erzählt abends irische Gruselgeschichten und alle lachen darüber. Was sollten sie auch noch fürchten, wo doch das Grauen ihrer Tage alle Alpträume übersteigt? 

Nachts liegt Ginny wach und schmiedet Sabotagepläne – so träumt sie nicht.

Draußen fällt der Schnee

Luna hat ihr Bett zwischen das von Ginny und Lavender geschoben. „Haus-Einigkeit“, sagt sie und hebt wie zur Entschuldigung die Schultern. Lavender verdreht die Augen, dann brechen sie alle drei in Lachen aus.

Dumbledores Armee kämpft weiter, doch die Soldaten werden müde. Ginny fallen am Tisch beim Abendessen vor Erschöpfung die Augen zu. Lunas Hand auf ihrem Arm schüttelt sie sanft. „Was ist?“ murmelt Ginny. „Bleib bei uns“, sagt Luna.

„Und so bringt die Cailleach Bheur jedes Jahr den Winter.“ Seamus Stimme verstummt. „Das erinnert mich“, durchbricht Luna die Stille, „an die Hüpfenden Holpertingler. Mein Vater …“ Sie bricht ab.

Draußen fällt der Schnee

Ginny schläft und träumt.

Harry treibt auf dem Grunde eines Sees mit blicklosen Augen. Ron kämpft mit einem Dämon aus kaltem Rauch. Hermione kauert am Boden und weint. 

Sie weint so laut, dass Ginny aufwacht. 

Lunas Finger sind warm auf Ginnys eiskalten, nassen Wangen. Ginny greift nach Lunas Arm, klammert sich fest. Ein Schluchzen schüttelt ihre Brust. 

„Ich weiß“, sagt Luna und rückt hinüber in Ginnys Bett. Zieht Ginny in ihre Arme und streichelt ihr über den Rücken. 

„Es wird Weihnachten“, wispert Ginny. „Es wird Weihnachten und sie sind alle fort.“ 

„Nicht alle“, sagt Luna. „Ich bin da. Ich bleibe.“

Draußen fällt der Schnee

**Author's Note:**

> Fürs Weihnachtswichteln 2008 auf Daily Drabble. Prompt: Schnee
> 
> Vielen Dank an Jaelle n'ha Gilla fürs Beta-Lesen!


End file.
